Ce qu'il y a dans un nom
by glygly
Summary: Side story à ma fic 'Une Famille' : l'avis d'un autre G-boy sur les noms à donner à la progéniture de ses amis.


**Titre :** _What's in a name?_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Gundam Wing  
**Personnages/Couple :** les ex G-boys, surtout Duo, et Quatre/Trowa en toile de fond  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Tokita pour le manga et le studio Sunrise pour l'anime

**Thèmes :** « Ne sois pas si naïf » + « nativité » pour 31 jours (20 décembre 08)

**Warnings **éventuels : side-story à ma mini-série de science-fiction, « Une famille en kit », cette fois avec humour et sans affreux détails techniques. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de lire le reste pour jeter un œil à celle-ci, en fait, juste de croire sur parole au concept de bébé-éprouvette de l'Épisode Zéro.  
Mention de M-preg, mais ce qui n'est pas dit clairement dans le corps de la fic c'est que c'est un M pour Mechanical plus que pour Male.

Ce chapitre est un spoof d'une idée que j'avais eue il y a plusieurs années... à l'époque, ce que je mets ici dans la bouche de Duo pricnipalement pour plaisanter, j'y pensais _sérieusement_. Que les dieux de l'écriture me préservent aujourd'hui de ce genre de suification...

oOo

Dix ans après les combats impliquant les Gundam puis leur destruction... Relena est toujours politicienne, Heero et les autres toujours à bosser plus ou moins pour elle et pour la paix. Sauf Quatre qui se consacre maintenant plus à ses entreprises, sa fondation, son patrimoine en général qu'aux Preventers. Quatre et Trowa sont de plus mariés. Wu-Fei et Sally aussi, ou tout comme. Duo et Hilde vivent ensemble sans qu'on sache très bien s'ils sont colocataires, fuckbuddies ou fiancés.

---

« Hey ! Tu connais la dernière ? Trowa et Quatre vont bientôt avoir des jumelles. »

À côtoyer Duo Maxwell, on apprend vite à prendre ses grandes nouvelles et ses éclats de voix en général avec circonspection.

« Et comment c'est possible, ça ?  
- Bébés éprouvette, à ce que j'ai compris. Les miracles de la technologie made in Fondation Winner... j'ai pas demandé les détails. »

Et quand bien même, il n'aurait pas su les répéter, et ça n'intéresse pas grand monde de toute façon.

« C'est bien pour eux, je suppose.  
- Arrête, c'est _génial_ tu veux dire ! »

Ou peut-être pas :

« Bof. Je n'arrive pas à voir vraiment en quoi avoir des enfants peut être si génial que ça. Je suis content pour eux, hein, si c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, mais je ne vais pas m'extasier pour autant. »

Duo, lui, se retrouve dix ans en arrière, aussi exubérant que l'ado survolté qu'il était autrefois. Envolées les années, disparu l'assagissement dont il avait pu faire montre entretemps. La personnalité volubile et tapageuse qu'il s'était forgée dans le temps reprend le dessus.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? »

He bien... ce que ça veut dire ? Ça fait deux bouches à nourrir, deux jeux de couches à changer, deux enfants à éduquer... le tableau ne semble pas si génial que ça, non. Mais ça n'est pas à cet aspect que pensait Duo, visiblement :

« Deux filles ? Des jumelles ? Moi je sais ! On a qu'à les appeler Nana et Shichi. »

La brillante idée de Duo fait un flop. Lancée avec enthousiasme, elle ne rencontre pourtant aucune réaction, n'engendre aucune reprise, et dans le silence qui s'étire, elle finit par se fracasser.  
Non, ça n'est pas convaincant. Pas convaincant du tout. Duo se défend quand même :

« Alleeez c'est des noms parfaits pour elles ! Les deux veulent dire Sept en japonais et « trois » plus « quatre » ça fait ? »

Soupir...

« Ne sois pas si naïf, mon pauvre Duo. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser choisir des noms aussi tordus ?  
- Quoi tordus ? Ils sont très bien ces noms !  
- Qu'est-ce que Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton-Winner feraient avec des noms japonais pour leurs filles, franchement ? Descends de ton nuage. S'ils veulent vraiment des « sept » ils les choisiront en français et en arabe ou je ne sais quoi qui leur parle plus. Pas en japonais, s'ils n'ont aucun lien avec le Japon, voyons !  
- Mais là ça faisait deux prénoms parfaitement assortis ensemble. Et en plus ils sont jolis ! On s'en fout de savoir d'où ils viennent. De toute façon avec la globalisation et l'extension des colonies et tout... »

Ça se défend, à la limite. Ou ça pourrait, s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais concernant cette famille-là ?

« Pas la peine de rêver, non plus. À tous les coups ils vont choisir le prénom de cette fille du cirque, la sœur adoptive de Trowa, et puis de la mère de Quatre, ou bien de sa sœur préférée.  
- Bah, c'est pas sûr, ça. 'vaut mieux des prénoms tout neufs, pour des enfants.  
- Parce que le nom de Trowa lui-même est tout neuf, peut-être ?  
- Ah. ben, justement, s'il n'a pas été capable de s'en inventer un et a pris le premier qui traînait, pour ses filles il ferait bien de faire un effort pour en trouver des beaux des nouveaux des originaux !  
- Et le tien ?  
- Le mien est un hommage d'abord, ça ne compte pas. Si j'avais des mioches...  
- Stop. Je ne veux pas savoir pour l'instant, merci. De toute façon pour moi Quatre est un conservateur et il préfèrera des prénoms familiaux. Et je pense que dans les décisions concernant leur couple... et leur famille en devenir c'est lui qui a le dernier mot. »

Forcément : Quatre Winner est passé maître en diplomatie et en négociations. Alors que Trowa, même si avec le temps il est peu à peu devenu moins taciturne... il reste encore peu doué en communication et en argumentation. Et d'une manière générale, il se plie facilement aux suggestions (ou exigences) de Quatre.

Et en plus de cela,  
« Pis tu penses bien que des noms de filles, Quatre en a des dizaines en réserve !  
- Mais c'est pas drôle... »

C'est pas drôle mais c'est comme ça. Les G-boys ont peut-être formé l'équivalent d'une petite famille à une époque, mais le temps a passé depuis ; certains liens se sont renforcés, d'autres assouplis, et au final ça n'est sûrement pas à Duo de choisir les prénoms des futurs enfants de ses anciens camarades.

Ça n'empêche pas Duo de s'accrocher à un autre espoir – l'optimisme, ça le connaît :

« Mais au moins ! on sera les parrains ? Nous trois les bons vieux pilotes de Gundam de la Grande Époque et puis Relena ? Quatre a trop de sœurs pour en choisir juste quatre parmi elles, hein ? Donc c'est sur nous que ça va tomber du coup, pas vrai ?  
- ...Mais t'es pas croyable... Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont vouloir des parrains ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- C'est chrétien comme idée à la base et Quatre s'en fiche. Quant à Trowa, je ne pense pas qu'il y s'y intéresse non plus.  
- Alleeez. Bien sûr que je sais d'où ça vient _à la base_, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais c'est pour le principe, pas pour le côté religieux. C'est pas comme si je proposais de les Baptiser avec Église, cérémonie et tout et tout. Tu vois, « au cas où ».  
- Au cas où quelque chose leur arriverait ? À eux et pas au reste de la bande ?  
- Ben, pas forcément des cinglés nostalgiques de la guerre qui décideraient vingt ans plus tard de venir nous dézinguer. Je ne sais pas, un bête accident ça peut toujours arriver.  
- Parle pas de malheur. Il était question de naissance et tu trouvais ça joyeux, à la base !  
- Oh, bon. »

Histoire d'enfoncer le clou :

« De toute façon, s'ils voulaient choisir des parrains et marraines, ils s'adresseraient plutôt à Cathy Bloom d'abord.  
- Bon, d'accord, va pour Cathy plutôt que Relena. Mais et nous ? Y'a pas mieux que nous pour servir de modèles à des gamins pour qu'ils deviennent forts ! »

Là, il détruit le peu de crédibilité qui restait dans son argumentaire :

« J'ai pas l'impression que tu aies une bonne représentation mentale de ce qui constitue un bon exemple ou pas pour des enfants, encore moins pour des filles.  
- Au diable les clichés sexistes ! Vive l'égalité pour tous ! À bas les petites catégories trop étroites et inutiles ! »

Et il y a des fois où ce n'est plus de la naïveté touchante, son enthousiasme, ça ressemble plus à de la bêtise exprès. Même après dix ans, il reste difficile de faire la part des choses entre ce qui est spontané chez lui et ce qu'il joue.

Si les arguments logiques ne marchent pas, le seul moyen de le faire taire, c'est encore de dévier la conversation :

« Et ces fameuses jumelles, elles doivent naître quand, pas d'ici ce soir quand même ?  
- Ouhla, quand même pas, non. Plutôt dans quelques mois, en fait.  
- Bon alors ça nous laisse « quelques mois » pour que Trowa et Quatre y réfléchissent d'eux-mêmes, et s'ils en ont besoin ils sont assez grands pour nous demander notre avis eux-mêmes. En attendant, ne me prends pas la tête avec ça, OK ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire dûment spécifiée par les futurs parents, ça ne nous concerne pas. »


End file.
